


Pretty please with sugar on top?

by Luckybug



Series: Risk is the sugar of life [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18th birthday, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frosting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Shiro, Sugar baby Lance, Sugar daddy Keith, domestic shklance, klance, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: Sugar daddies, Keith and Shiro, give their baby Lance his best 18th Birthday present.





	Pretty please with sugar on top?

**Author's Note:**

> I know i said this would be out sooner but i got called into work -_-. Anyway, enjoy part two!  
> You don't necessarily have to read part one to understand this but you might want to anyway, or don't, i cant make you i'm just text.  
> This takes place months after the first part, since Lance's birthday is in the summer and The first part took place in the winter, sometime during December.

“So how does it feel being freshly eighteen?” Shiro grins pulling the cake out of the fridge and placing it on the kitchen counter Lance looked up from where he and Keith were playing dots and boxes on a notepad sitting at the kitchen bar. Soft music plays from the radio throughout the penthouse in the background creating a comfortable feeling in the boys home and Lance loved it. He loved being here.

“Exactly the same.” Lance snorts, making another box and scribbling a little L in it. He smirks at Keiths pouts watching him before he looks for another opportunity to make a box. Not finding one, he simply makes another line turning back to Shiro. “I’m just happy to be here, today has been the worst.” He groans watching as Keith makes two boxes. He playfully taps Keith on the forehead with his pencil whining when the action was reciprocated.

“You had a bad day on your birthday?” Shiro asks, frowning as he places the candles into the cake.

Sliding the paper away from a gloating Keith Lance nods. “I woke up late today and got to work late and was yelled at for nearly twenty minutes by my manager.” He huffs. “Then I spilled my powerade on my pants at work and had to walk around with sticky legs, and finally my mom wasn’t even home when I woke up or when I got home so I have to wait to celebrate with her.”

He stands up as Shiro places the cake on the counter and walks into the kitchen. He slips on his oven mitts as he continues to speak. “So not only did I have to work on my birthday, but get this. This lady walks into the store right? Some old lady who smelled like that store hallmark, the ones that usually are super sweet and what not.” He pauses leaning down and pulling out the ropa vieja. He smiled at the excess sauce in the pan before placing it on the counter. “Anyway, so I’m being my normal charming self, and I walk over to her and ask her if she needs any help, and do you know what the bitch says to me?” He growls scooping the pulled meat onto three plates adding vegetables onto the sides.

“What does she say Lance?” Shiro asks, placing glasses down onto their dining room table.

“She says, not from a spic like you. I was like ex-fucking-scuse me?”

Keith and Shiro both perk up at that looking at Lance. “What the fuck?” Keith growls turning to look at his boyfriend.

Shiro narrows his eyes looking up from where he was setting the table. “You shouldn’t have to deal with that. God the world is so ignorant.”

“I know I just, ugh people are such fucking cunts I hate working for ignorant ass people.  
¿Como, quién se cree que es ella? ¡Ella es una mierda! ¡No entiendo cómo alguien puede ser tan grosero con otra persona!”

Lance angrily rants to himself as he almost throws the plates onto the table before Shiro and Keith walk over and grip his arms gently. “Woah babe, calm down.” Keith laughs kissing his jaw. “People are assholes, it’s part of working retail.”

“Yeah, don’t let ignorant people bring your mood down. It’s your birthday kitten, you deserve to be happy.” Shiro agrees, kissing the other side of his jaw, gently holding his lower back. Lance leans into Shiros arm and closes his eyes.

“Y-yeah you guys are right.” He hums, letting out a soft breath at the affection he was receiving. “She’s probably upset that she doesn’t get dick anymore.”

Keith sucks in a mock offended breath. “Lance, did you just assume that womans sexuality.” He teases, nipping at the skin on his neck as Shiro’s hand starts to trail lower.

“Fuck off Keith.” He snickers shoving his boyfriends away. He teasingly waves a finger at them dancing over to the dinner table. “Nuh uh boys, not until you guys try my food, and I get some cake.”

“Oh Shiro and I will definitely be getting some cake tonight.” Keith winces as Shiro smacks the back of his head, causing Lance to chuckle behind his hand as he sits on the chair.

“Behave Keith.”

“Yeah behave Keith.” Lance grins, taking a fork and shoving the first bite into his mouth, though he paused watching his two boyfriends sit down and do the same. He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until he speaks. “Well how is it?” He asks, chewing his lip.

Keith, whose mouth is full with another three bites gives Lance a thumbs up before stuffing a fourth into his already full mouth. Lance rolls his eyes before turning to Shiro who grins and leans over ruffling Lance’s hair.

“Its great baby, thank you.”

Lance lights up moving back to eat before speaking. “It’s not as good as my Abuela does but that’s because no one can cook as good as she could. She would make it for me every year on my birthday when we lived in Cuba.”

Lance looked over at the TV which was still put on a radio station before looking back over at Keith and Shiro. “Don’t you guys get lonely here?” He asks after a moment.

“Lonely? What do you mean?”

“We live together dumb ass there’s never a time to be lonely.” Keith rolls his eyes, taking a sip from his wine glass.

Lance narrows his eyes at Keith before throwing a steamed carrot at his face. “Not what I mean you ass, like, you guys don’t want a pet or something?” he clarifies, looking to Shiro.

Shiro seemed to ponder the idea. “It’s not that we don’t want one, we’ve just never thought about it.”

“Animals are gross and all they do is make a mess.”

Lance threw another carrot at Keith, although this time Keith catches it in his mouth, sending a wink to Lance. He rolls his eyes, and looks to Shiro once again. “So would you guys want one?”

“What kind of animal were you thinking Lance?”

“I don’t know, something simple like a dog or a cat.” He shrugs.

“Animals are a lot of work and I guess we’re just never home to really take care of one.” Lance deflates slightly at Shiros answer and nods. “Yeah that makes sense.” He continues to eat not noticing the look Shiro and Keith send eachother. “Why the sudden interest in a pet?”

“I don’t know.” He pouts, pushing around the pulled meat in his plate.

“Lance.”

“I just started thinking about my home in Cuba, which made me think about my dog Blue who’s still there. We couldn’t bring her with us and I don’t know, I guess I just miss her.” He shrugs.

Keith and Shiro seem to agree with their eyes that they’re getting Lance a dog as he goes on picking at his food obliviously. Shiro stands up retrieving the cake and bringing it to the table as Keith collects the dinner plates. “No pouting on your birthday.” Shiro scolds, playfully pinching Lances cheek.

“Sorry, im not pouting.” Lance says, smiling once again as he looks down at the cake. The words, happy 18th birthday Lance, were scrawled across the blue frosting in pretty white cursive and Lance just wanted to smash his entire face into it. Keith came back with the lighter, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead before lighting the candles and the two started to sing to Lance. He blushed slightly, making sure to avoid eye contact with the two and decided to stare at his cake, smiling like an idiot as his two boyfriends serenaded him.

With the final chorus of the song, Lance leaned forwards blowing out the candles and closing his eyes making his wish before turning to look at his boyfriends.

“What did you wish for?” Keith asks.

“For you to learn how to shut up.” Lance smiles sweetly at Keith, gasping as frosting was smeared across his cheek over his lips and down to his chin. “Keith.” He growls moving to stand up but then frosting is smeared across his neck and down to his collar bone. His eyes widen as he turns to shiro who is sucking the sweet blue icing off of his fingers. “Shiro!” Lance calls in betrayal. He went to move after him but his hands and grasped behind his back by Keith, letting out a shocked sound as he’s tugged backwards into his chest.

“Y-you guys!” He yelps, whining as Shiro grips his hips, leaning down and trailing his tongue over his collar bone, licking the frosting from his skin. A soft mewl leaves his lips as Shiro’s tongue finds his neck and suckles on the still slightly sweet skin. “I wanted to e-eat some cake.”

“Oh you will.” Keith grins leaning down and licking the frosting from Lance’s cheek, causing him to close one eye at the contact.

“Fuck o-“ The insult is interrupted by Keiths lips as he instantly bombards Lance with his tongue. A small squeak leaves him but he almost instantly starts to kiss back whining against his boyfriends lips as Shiro starts to unbutton his jeans. His thighs are grasped and suddenly he’s over Shiros shoulder and then on top of the kitchen table. He watches as Shiro slips his jeans over his legs and Keith returns to attacking his lips with kisses.

Keith still slightly tasted like their dinner and frosting, which should be disgusting but Lance can’t seem to get enough. A breathy moan is pulled from his throat the second Shiro rubs icing down Lance’s thigh, licking it off and suckling on the skin. “Sh-shiro…”

Keith swallows Lance’s sounds as he suckles his bottom lip before gently nipping and tugging at it. He pulls away kissing down Lance’s neck, gripping his shirt and tugging it over his head. “You’re such a good boy Lance.” Keith praises running his hands down Lance’s bare chest. Lance shivers slightly at the cool air of the penthouse now only in his underwear but is once against distracted by the hot mouth on his nipples. He whines, squirming slightly before his vision sparks and he looks down to see Shiro with his cock in his mouth. When did his boxers come off?

He tilts his head, gripping Shiro’s hair and grunting when his boyfriend pulls off only to lick a long stripe from base to tip. He gives a harsh tug on the white weft at the top of his boyfriends head, crying out when he was completely swallowed again. “fu-uck Shiro, you’re so good to me.” He whimpers babbling nonsense.

Keith smiles sticking his fingers in Lance’s mouth to silence him, and Lance eagerly started sucking the frosting off of them. He felt Shiro pull his thighs over his shoulders and Lance leans back onto his elbows on the table allowing Keith to basically hover over him from the right. He continues to suckle on his boyfriends fingers groaning around them as Shiro bobs his head along to the slow beat music in the background.

It was torture and Lance squeezed Shiros head in between his thighs receiving a delighted hum from his oldest boyfriend. The vibrations caused Lance to arch his back attempting to thrust his hips slightly, which received a rather harsh twist of his nipple from Keith. Shiro sped up and Lance paled at the feeling as his cock repeatedly met the back of Shiros throat. Shiro gagged briefly and the feeling was too much for Lance. “I-I’m gonna-“ He stutters, crying out when Shiro grips the base of his cock stopping his orgasm from coming. “N-No! Daddy Please, please let me come!” He whines watching as Shiro pulled off of him before he was flipped onto his stomach with his ass in the air.

“Not yet sweetheart. Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn.” He heard Keith and Shiro switch places before warm hands were gripping at the globes of his ass and spreading them wide.

“W-what are you doing K-nnnggg.” He drawls out the sound spreading his legs wider as Keiths tongue prods at the tight ring of muscle. “Keith fuck!”

Shiro gently rubs Lance’s sides smiling at him. “How’s that feel baby huh? Keith knows what he’s doing doesn’t he? He’s been so eager to get his hands on you since last week, haven’t you Kei?” Shiro smiles as Lance whimpers against the table he was bent over. Shiro gently runs one hands through Keith’s hair causing him to grunt a noise of agreement. “He’s wanted to taste you for so long, doesn’t he feel good?”

“S-So good daddy.” He whines wiggling his hips resulting in Keith gripping his thighs with an almost bruising grip. Lance was slowly losing himself to the feeling, dropping his head against the table, his hips doing involuntary thrusts to bring some action back to his neglected and slowly weeping cock. The slurping sounds coming from Keith were absolutely filthy and did nothing to lessen the lust growing in the pit of Lance’s stomach.

Lance was softly chanting Keiths name as he felt his orgasm coming on. “Keith!” He comes with a shout, covering the floor underneath the dining room table with his cum.  He drops his head on the table, canting upwards against the air riding out the high of his orgasm.

Keith pulls away, looking up at Shiro with wet swollen lips tilting his head. Shiro smirks, gripping Lance’s arm and tugging him from where we was leaning over the table. Lance was absolutely blissed out as he stumbled into Shiros hold feeling Shiro lean down and grip underneath his thighs hoisting him up as though he weighed nothing. He felt himself flush at how exposed he was, leaning back against Shiro’s chest as he spreads Lance’s legs.

“Coming without being told, so naughty. Do you think you should be punished?” Shiro asks, nuzzling Lance’s neck.

Keith walks away and comes back with a bottle of lube coating his fingers in a generous amount before slowly inserting one into Lance. He lets out a sigh leaning back pressing his face into shiros neck.

“N-no.”

“And why is that?” Keith asks, grinning up at him.

“C-cuz it’s my birthday, a-and it’s your f-faults for not letting me come b-before.” Lance states, matter-of-factly. Keith thrusts his finger in particularly hard making Lance wince. “C-can’t even wait f-for me to come down can you?” He teases, slightly out of breath.

“We’ve been waiting for a while.” Shiro chuckles, bringing Lance’s head up to kiss him. Lance groans into his mouth as Keith adds another finger moving them in a scissoring motion.

“A w-week isn’t a while.” Lance grumbles against his boyfriends lips.

“A week is a while. A week is a long time to wait to fuck your boyfriend.” Keith grunts, roughly adding a third finger making Lance wince.

“F-Fuck you K-Keith, you can fu-fuck Shiro every night.” He whimpers wiggling his hips that Shiro was still holding up. “You guys live to-together.” Keith rolls his eyes angling his fingers and pushing in eliciting a loud yowl from Lance. “Fuck right there, do that again.”

“Our kitten is so demanding tonight.” Shiro teases kissing his neck and trailing back up to his lips.

“That’s because he knows he’s in charge tonight.” Keith snickers finally removing his fingers, smirking at the irritated noise from lance. Keith stands up grabbing Lance’s face and bringing him closer to kiss as he kicks off his jeans and boxers. He gives his dick a few strokes before lining it up with Lances entrance as Shiro slowly lowers lance onto Keith’s member.  
“F-Fuck!” Lance yelps, dropping his head back against shiro’s shoulder as the man fucks him on his other boyfriends cock.

“You feel so good for me Lance, so good.” Keith grins also hooking his hands under Lance’s thighs assisting Shiro before completely taking him. He slams Lance’s back against the wall, roughly sliding his lips against his boyfriends fucking up into him.

Tears prick at Lance’s eyes as he moans into Keith’s mouth babbling about how good Keith’s dick was. Lance grips Keith’s hair tugging harshly, causing the man to thrust particularly hard and Lance to scream as his prostate was repeatedly abused. He felt another pair of hands come from behind him again before fingers were added to the mess along with Keith’s dick.

“Sh-Shiro?” Lance questions, tilting his head, glossy eyes searching for his boyfriend but Keith thrusts again, distracting him with his lips.

“You deserve the world baby. You’re so good for us, so good to everyone.” Keith praises against Lance’s lips. “You’re so beautiful taking my dick like this, like a fucking champ.” Lance gasps as he feels an insane amount of pressure and instead of the wall he feels shiros skin again. Tears prick at his eyes again once he realizes Keith and Shiro are both sheathed within him. They start to thrust at opposite times before syncing up and then mixing it up again.

The feeling had his toes curling and thighs squeezing around Keiths hips, tears now streaming down his face. “Taking both of our dicks now, without even a complaint, our baby is so good for us isn’t he Shiro?”

“So beautiful, especially when he’s fucked out like this.” Shiro taunts, giving a particularly hard thrust matching Keiths.

Lance chokes on a sob staring up at the ceiling. He was seeing stars as he curses repeatedly. “I-I’m-you-I Fuck! I can’t- I can’t! It’s too much!” Lance yelps unable to think coherently with the two dicks inside of him.

“No no, you can sweetheart, look at you, you’re doing so good.” Shiro hums, kissing along the back of his neck. “Don’t you want Daddy’s birthday present? Didn’t daddy do a good job?”

“Soo good…” Lance whines, going boneless and allowing his boyfriends to do the work of holding him and fucking into him. He couldn’t tell if he was going to sob, or faint, probably both. “I’m gonna cum, please let me come, daddy please please please! Lance babbled emphasizing the word with each bounce.

“Go ahead Kitten, come for us.”

Lance felt his stomach curl before it was as though all of his nerves sparked to life and he dropped his head into Keiths neck crying out into his skin as Shiro and Keith continued to thrust into him before they too reached their peak. Keith first and Shiro soon after. The three stood connected for a moment before Keith pulled out first and then Shiro, who carried Lance to their bathroom.

“How’re you doing Lance?” Shiro asks, looking to his boyfriend who lie dormant in his arms.

“M’good.” He slurs, eyes closed. Lance hadn’t felt this good in a long time. Sex was good, but the aftercare was so much better. He must’ve spaced out because when he came to he was sitting in Keiths lap as Shiro conditioned his hair. “Best birthday ever.” He rumbles leaning into the water to rinse it out.

“Yeah?”

“Mmmm’yeah.” He sighs, dropping sleepily back into Keiths chest. “The best.”

He watches in a daze as Shiro lathers soap onto his legs rinsing that off. He stares at his boyfriends as Keith helps him out and into a towel, wondering how on Earth he got so lucky. A Blue silk nightgown is gently pulled over his head before he’s swept off of his feet and into the bed, by Shiros strong arms. “The only thing that’s could’ve made it better…” He pauses with a yawn, snuggling into Shiro’s bare chest. “Would be if I got to eat my cake.”

“Well then sit up.” Shiro smiles patting his boyfriend’s thigh. Lance blinks his bleary eyes, grinning as he watches Keith walk in with a slice of cake on a paper plate. He Leans back into Shiro, who draws light patterns on his bare thighs, as keith slowly feeds him his birthday cake.

He moans around the cake, licking his lips and then nodding. “Ok, now it’s the best birthday ever.” He hums, opening his mouth and allowing Keith to place another fork full in.

“You too sleepy to open your presents?” Shiro asks, placing a kiss on Lances shoulder.

“M’too sleepy to do anything but sit here and let Keith feed me.”

“Tomorrow then.” Keith laughs, placing another bite of cake into his mouth.

“Tomorrow.” Lance agrees chewing the dessert happily. Keith leans forwards placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Happy birthday baby.”

Shiro follows suit, placing a kiss on Lance’s cheek. “Yeah happy birthday Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for more of this AU, there was so much good feedback and suggestions and requests I'm so excited to write more for these lovely boys :) Once again, drop a comment of a request or just how you felt about this in general lol


End file.
